


Summer BBQ

by Fintastica



Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: All Hermits - Freeform, Barbecue, Gen, Summer, i just didn't list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: The Hermits can't decide.
Relationships: None, one big family - Relationship
Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Summer BBQ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hermitcraft Incorrect Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700111) by [BlackRisesBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRisesBlue/pseuds/BlackRisesBlue). 



Summer BBQs? Fun.

Summer family BBQs? Usually fun (even when whoever in charge of the BBQ burned half the food).

Hermitcraft summer family BBQs?

....well that got interesting very, very fast.

~~~

"Alright everyone! It's time to plan the annual seasonal BBQ!" Xisuma announced cheerfully. "So, who's got a theme idea?"

Cleo raised her hand. "Apocalypse!"

"I second that!" xB agreed.

"We did that in Season 5. We also did Wild West in season 4 and last season we went by districts." Xisuma listed.

"Under the sea!" Scar suggested.

"Wow Scar, I thought for sure you'd say Star Wars," Grian joked.

"It's too hot to wear a Stormtrooper costume and if we do Under the Sea we can cool off in the Hermiatic Ocean." Scar pointed out.

"That it certainly is." Ren agreed. "It's much too hot in the mesa or the jungle that's for certain."

"I vote we do the Arabian Nights." Joe, the resident storyteller, said.

"What about Harry Potter?" Grian asked.

Xisuma sighed. "Grian, you suggested that last year-"

"Ooh yes Harry Potter!" Zedaph agreed. "I still have my wand from one of the films Jack and I made!"

"1980s would be a cooler theme for a BBQ though..." Mumbo protested.

"1980s, yeah." False nodded.

"Mumbo, how could you betray me like this??" Grian gasped in faux horror.

"1980s is easier than Harry Potter!"

"Under the Sea is easier than trying to find a 1980s outfit! What did they even wear back then?" Scar protested.

"Bell bottoms?"

"That's the '70s, Cub!" Etho sighed.

"Well let's not do Arabian Nights, I'm not wearing armor to a BBQ." Bdubs crossed his arms.

"I'm offended, I wear armor all the time!"

"Arabian Nights is a perfectly acceptable theme, y'know."

"Alright! Let's have a vote, then it'll be more fair. 1980s, Arabian Nights, Under the Sea, Star Wars, or Harry Potter." TFC finally yelled over the argument having placed down a chest, anvil, and paper. "Or whatever else you guys want, whatever gets the most votes is the theme."

A few minutes of frantic scrambling later and another few of impatient waiting and Xisuma had the tallies.

"Alright, we have a 4-way tie between 1980s, Arabian Nights, Harry Potter, and Under the Sea. Someone also voted for Apocalypse and no one voted for Star Wars. So we're doing Harry Potter's 1980s Arabian Nights under the Sea." the Beesuma announced, amidst protests and cheers and a lot of laughter from the Hermits.

...To say that players outside the server were confused when the Hermits posted their BBQ pictures later was a great big understatement.


End file.
